LO QUE NO SE VIÓ II
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Cinco drabbles en respuesta a la actividad Varitas Fuera para responder a pedidos respecto a la última película. Spoilers DH II.
1. Minerva

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling.

Nota: Respuesta a pedido "La batalla de Hogwarts vista desde el POV de Minerva McGonagall".

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero aún así, las rocas cayendo, los gritos, cada cuerpo del que debía apartar la mirada, le parecía demasiado.

Décadas de su vida entre esas paredes que ahora se derrumbaban sobre ella, sin darle tiempo para pestañear o derramar una lágrima; su labor era defender, resistir.

Muchachos que alguna vez fueron niños, a quienes en su época de estudiantes debió tantas veces llamar al orden, y a quienes ahora se veía en la desesperada necesidad de enviar a una posible muerte.

No se engañaba, sabía que cada uno de ellos estaba allí por su profundo amor a Hogwarts, que no era su culpa, pero aún así… ¿qué no era ella lo más parecido a una madre que tenían en la escuela? ¿No era su más importante labor velar por su seguridad?

Y no contaba con un solo segundo para lamentarse, el dolor se mezclaba con la indignación, la impotencia de ver su hogar destruido, a sus niños caídos, y tanto horror que superaba lo inimaginable.

Nunca, como en ese momento, Minerva McGonagall se sintió más dispuesta a luchar.

Recurrió a las fuerzas de su juventud, al recuerdo de otras batallas, y varita en mano, decidida, se enfrentó al mal.

Y en cada alumno que lograba apartar de una maldición, que apenas si lograba articular un "gracias, profesora" al vuelo, antes de enfrascarse en otra pelea, veía los rostros de los caídos.

Entonces, apretaba los dientes, y tal como había hecho muchas veces ya en su vida, continuaba.

Ya habría tiempo para llorar, culparse, velar…

Ahora, el corazón le decía que mientras hubiera una sola piedra en pie y un estudiante estuviera dispuesto a pelear a su lado, Hogwarts plantaría cara.


	2. La Marca

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling.

Nota: Respuesta a pedido "Cuando el trío escapa de la Mansión Malfoy, a solas, y su reacción al ataque de Bellatrix a Hermione"

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En medio de las prisas y la angustia, cuando apenas si se podían permitir minutos para una comida de pie, con la mente puesta en lo que vendría, Harry y Ron veían a Hermione de reojo, cuando ella creía que nadie se fijaba en cómo frotaba el brazo sobre la cicatriz cubierta por vendas.

Tan pronto como llegaron al refugio, Fleur se había encargado de curarla, pero le había explicado que al ser una quemadura tan profunda, iba a tardar un poco en menguar el dolor del todo, y mucho más para que con ayuda de algunas pociones esas marcas pudieran desaparecer. Ella no le dio mucha importancia, había cosas mucho más trascendentales de las qué preocuparse, y considerando que todos estaban incluso más dañados, le resultaba ridículo hacer un solo comentario al respecto.

Pero ellos sabían.

Sabían que no se trataba tan solo de unas palabras sobre el brazo que le escocieran, o los estragos del ardor que le incomodaban, sino de lo que realmente significaba para ella.

Una frase por la que había llorado siendo solo una niña, aún cuando asegurara que no importaba, que estaba bien, porque ella era así, estoica, firme, dispuesta a dejar pasar lo que la lastimaba para preocuparse por el bien de todos; y ellos usualmente no decían nada, no iban más allá, porque los sentimientos y las palabras bien dichas no eran su fuerte, resultaba mucho más sencillo golpear al que la ofendiera.

Pero ahora eso no era suficiente, y ambos lo sabían.

Por eso, a la primera oportunidad en que pudieron estar a solas, fuera de ojos amables, pero curiosos, hicieron algo a lo que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado, pero que les nació del corazón, sin ponerse de acuerdo.

La abrazaron.

No fue ella esta vez quien corrió a sus brazos, como había hecho tantas veces, incomodándolos un poco siendo niños, y turbándolos en la adolescencia; fueron ellos quien con un abrazo apretado y unas cuantas palabras le reafirmaron por qué estaba allí.

—Acabaremos con ella, lo prometo—Ron no tuvo que dar nombres, todos sabían a quién se refería.

—Esas palabras no significan nada, nunca lo han hecho, ya lo sabes—y como siempre, Harry supo sin querer lo que debía decir.

Porque de eso se trataba, eran solo palabras pronunciadas por una mujer desquiciada, una bruja que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo la razón que ni siquiera había logrado humillarla, solo lacerar su carne; su corazón estaba intacto, y con esos dos muchachos frente a ella, más fuerte que nunca.

Su sangre era tan limpia como sus ideales, y juntos irían a luchar por ellos.


	3. Nuestro Campo

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling.

Nota: Respuesta a pedido "Oliver Wood y Katie Bell en la batalla"

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Cuando le dijeron a Oliver que uno de los primeros objetivos alcanzados por los mortífagos había sido el Campo de Quidditch, se sintió morir allí mismo.

Pero antes de eso, decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era coger una escoba, verlo con sus propios ojos, y darle una soberana patada al primer carroñero que encontrara en el camino.

_Su_ campo, habían osado destruir su campo.

Tal vez fuera ridículo visto por otra persona, una parte de él se lo decía, pero era una muy pequeña. Sabía que estaba allí para luchar por Hogwarts, que si Voldemort ganaba, lo último de lo que debería preocuparse era el Campo de Quidditch, pero aún así…. Era _su_ campo.

Así que no lo pensó mucho, tenía que verlo, al menos una vez más, antes de que no quedara nada en pie.

No creyó al ir hacia allí que iba a encontrarse con decenas de hechizos lanzador por aire y tierra; gracias a Merlín que era tan bueno volando, porque apenas si logró esquivar todo lo que iba en su dirección.

Estaba por retroceder y volver al castillo cuando un mortífago salido de la nada fue contra él, listo para el ataque. No alcanzó a levantar la varita a tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo poética que resultaría su muerte justo sobre el campo, un potente hechizo se interpuso para ponerlo a salvo.

—¡Vamos, capitán! ¿Qué pasó con tus reflejos?

Debería estar sorprendido, pero la verdad era que no. Por supuesto que era ella, con el cabello al viento, un arañazo en el rostro, y esa sonrisa que hasta ese momento no tenía idea de cuánto había extrañado.

—¿Siguiéndome, Katie? Voy a pensar que estabas preocupada por mí.

La chica dio una voltereta en el aire para esquivar otro hechizo, y poniéndose a su altura, lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Oliver, pero creo que podríamos hablar de eso luego, ¿qué te parece si ahora defendemos_ nuestro_ campo?

Una escoba al lado de la otra, varitas en posición de ataque, y la seguridad de que tal vez no pudieran hacer nada ya por ese lugar que significaba tanto para ambos, pero dispuestos a intentarlo, porque después de todo, no era tan solo el Quidditch lo que los mantenía juntos.


	4. Un momento en la Sala

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling

Nota: Respuesta a pedido "Momento Dramione en la Sala de los Menesteres".

Con cariño para Dry.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Maldiciones lanzadas aquí y allá, gritos, y un caos solo comparable al que sentía en su cabeza; eso era lo que llevaba a Draco a la desesperación, a no saber exactamente por qué hacía lo que hacía, más allá de tener la seguridad de que era su única opción.

Estaba allí porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir sin ser castigado, ese era su último manotazo de ahogado.

Atacar a Potter y sus amigos ya no le parecía tan natural como antes, pero por un momento, mientras estuvieran encerrados en esa Sala a la que ni el mismísimo señor Oscuro podría entrar mientras no supiera qué buscar, se sintió una vez más, después de mucho tiempo, el Slytherin que podía ir tras los Gryffindor sin sentir una varita en el cuello, presionándolo cada segundo. El que ahora las cosas no se trataran tan solo de una pelea de estudiantes era algo que podía obviar.

Con Zabinni y Goyle guardándole la retaguardia, lanzándole hechizos a Weasley mientras Potter y la sabelotodo Granger daban de brincos con cada ataque, casi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, como si estuvieran en cualquier rincón perdido del castillo, a punto de ser descubiertos por uno de los profesores, y listo para aceptar los puntos que quisieran restarle a su Casa.

Sí, claro, tuvo que escuchar un sermón de Potter primero, pero eso también era de esperar; él siempre tenía que fijar su superioridad moral antes de pelear y demostrar que en realidad no eran tan diferentes.

Él lo ignoraba y seguía atacando, como siempre, pensando que no sería tan mala idea quedarse allí tanto como le fuera posible, aunque de un momento a otro se viera superado, y no le quedara otra opción que correr y perderse entre esos pasadizos interminables.

La última vez que estuvo en esa sala fue en sexto curso, cuando dejó entrar a las hordas de su líder al Castillo; parecían haber pasado siglos desde que eso ocurrió, y todo seguía tan confuso como entonces, ahora podía escuchar los maleficios que iban de un lado a otro, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era su ubicación.

En un momento le pareció ver una melena castaña girando entre objetos que caían y un rayo que se dirigía en su dirección, que apenas si pudo sortear, y otro grito, uno que le sonó tan lejano como desagradable.

La voz de Weasley.

Claro que le resultaba insoportable la voz de Weasley, ya fuera chillando en el campo de Quidditch, en medio del gran comedor atragantándose cuando comía, o en cualquier momento, pero esta vez sus palabras tuvieron un efecto que no esperó; lo golpearon como un_ expelliarmus_ cayendo directo sobre su pecho.

¿_Su_ novia? ¿Granger era su novia ahora?

Al parecer, la sabelotodo había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba y terminó aceptando a la comadreja; no debería extrañarle tanto, pero lo hacía, y no tenía tiempo para analizar el por qué. Bien pensado, no deseaba saberlo.

Mientras se ocupaba de evitar que una estantería cayera sobre su cabeza, se dijo tan solo que el momento había pasado, ya no se sentía a salvo en ese lugar; ahora lo que deseaba era salir, le parecía que el único aire puro que podría encontrar estaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes sin fin, y que si debía pasar sobre Potter, y esa estúpida pareja para poder volver a respirar como le hacía falta, lo haría.


	5. Aquí estaré

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling

Nota: Respuesta a pedido "Por qué Ron no dijo nada cuando Harry fue a enfrentarse a Voldemort"

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"_**Iré contigo"**_

Ron ni siquiera se preguntó por qué no dijo él lo mismo, qué lo mantuvo sin moverse mientras Hermione se ofrecía para ir a morir con Harry y lo abrazaba.

Es que… ¿tenía que decirlo? No se imaginaba que su amigo pudiera necesitar oírlo, ya lo sabía, tan bien como que si no estaba frente a lo que fueron las puertas de Hogwarts, intentando detenerlo o caminando a su lado, era porque después de muchos años, al fin había entendido que por mucho que lo deseara, no podría estar por siempre junto a él.

Y odiaba que fuera así, habría dado cualquier cosa por tomar la mano de Hermione, agarrarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, y llevarlos hacia el bosque para pelear juntos, como siempre, pero esta vez no necesitó que nadie le explicara por qué eso no iba a poder ser.

Tal vez fue el primero en saberlo, por primera vez antes que Hermione, incluso; comprendió que Harry era único, una persona completamente distinta a él, con un propio destino, uno al que ni sus mejores amigos iban a poder burlar.

Se dio cuenta al fin de que todas esas peleas, los meses pasados en medio de la nada, arriesgando la vida un día sí y el otro también, los habían llevado exactamente al lugar en el que se encontraban ahora.

De haber estado Dumbledore con vida, seguro que habría podido dar una explicación muy clara y bonita de por qué Harry debía enfrentarse a todo eso solo; él solo podía entenderlo como que no todas las batallas se luchan en grupo, que hay algunas a las que debes enfrentarte a solas, y esta era la de Harry.

Lo que si podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, era que una vez que Harry volviera, y más le valía hacerlo, porque se metería en grandes problemas si no lo era así, él iba a estar allí, esperándolo al lado de Hermione para luchar, juntos, como siempre.


End file.
